


Unanswered Questions

by creatureofhobbit



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes will never be able to get the closure he needed regarding his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Questions

Wes had spent the entire journey imagining ways that the meeting with the man Annalise had just told him was his father could possibly go. Would he see a shock of recognition in Mahoney’s eyes at the mention of the name Rose Edmond? Would the man brush him off and say he didn’t know what Wes was talking about? (Which, for all he knew, could even be true – Wes only had Annalise’s word for it, after all, and he was no longer sure how far he could trust her word on anything). Would he assume Wes was some chancer out for a share of the Mahoney fortunes and tell him to get lost? The least likely possibility, Wes had thought at the time, was that his father would reach out to him, want to be a part of his life, be the father Wes had never known.

But seeing him shot before his eyes, that had been one outcome Wes had never factored in.

He’d never be able now to ask Wallace Mahoney whether it was true, whether he really was his father. In fact, he may never know now whether it was true at all – sure, it could technically be verified, but this really wasn’t the time to be thinking about DNA, which the surviving relatives may well have blocked anyway. But it wasn’t as if it was a father figure he’d wanted. Wes had grown up believing his father was dead, he’d accepted it a long time ago, and from what he knew about the kind of man Wallace Mahoney was, Wes didn’t think he was a man that he wanted in his life. No, it was answers that he wanted from him, the only thing. Not a father, not financial assistance, not anything. And now whoever it was that shot Mahoney had taken that opportunity from him. 

It could have been anybody. From what Wes knew, Mahoney was the kind of guy who pissed a lot of people off. It was possible he would never know who had done this. But in one way, that wasn’t even what mattered to Wes.

He’d thought he’d got closure on the whole issue of a father long since, and now Annalise had opened up that wound again, and not only that but in telling him, she had opened up a whole lot of other questions Wes had never even imagined. If he’d had the chance to say his piece, to confront the man, maybe then he’d be able to get some kind of closure on him. But now all he was left with was the visions of his father bleeding out in front of his eyes, the unanswered questions that would now never be answered.


End file.
